Party Time
by Ambersan17
Summary: Hermione takes Ginny to her first real party. She experiences drinking, dirty dancing, weed and more...HHr...DG...Rated R...hope you like it, please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I didn't create the characters...just the plot. I love this plot...it reminds me of a time...nevermind...

_A/N: This story is the reason I haven't been updating my other stories. So don't get mad at me people...I'm still writing for you. Please Read and Review!_

**Party Time**

Excitedly, Hermione ran into her best friend's office at the Ministry of Magic, grinning madly.

"What?" Ginny asked, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

Still grinning, Hermione said, "Guess what we're doing tonight!" She closed the door to Ginny's office.

Giving her friend a puzzled look, Ginny shrugged. "Work?"

"No, silly." Hermione chirped. "You are going with me to your first real party!"

Ginny frowned. "Says who?"

"Says me, that's who." Hermione replied.

"I don't go to parties, Hermione, you know that." Ginny explained. "Not that I have a problem with drinking or anything, I just never go to them."

"Yes." Hermione said. "But…you promised me that you would go with me if you ever had the chance. Now's your chance."

"But I have tons of work to get done this weekend, Hermione." Ginny protested. "Can't it wait 'til next weekend?"

"No." Hermione answered. "The party is tonight, not next weekend." She eyed her friend. "You know you want to…don't lie."

"I do…" Ginny sighed. "But I've so much paper work to get done, I'm falling behind."

Sighing, Hermione rounded Ginny's desk and pulled her from her seat. "Harry is Minister, Gin…he's not going to care if your work is in a little late." She explained to her friend, pulling her towards the door.

"You'd be surprised how strict our friend can be." Ginny said, rolling her eyes at the girl.

"I'll talk to him if you get behind." She said. "But to keep you from getting behind, I'll help you with the work tomorrow afternoon."

Ginny sighed again as she put on her cloak. "Fine, but if I get in trouble for this, it's you butt, not mine!"

"You won't get in trouble, I promise." Hermione said as the left the room.

After going back to Ginny's to get ready, the girls set out into town. Hermione drove through the maze of streets that made up London. At least she knew where she was going, Ginny thought.

"Whose party is it, anyway?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and didn't answer her.

"Hermione…" Ginny said. "Whose is it?"

"Well…first you have to promise you won't be mad." She replied.

Eying her, Ginny said, "I can't promise you that."

"Fine." Hermione sighed. "It's Draco Malfoy's."

"What?" Ginny said. "Draco Malfoy? Why are we going to a party he's throwing?"

"Because I was invited and he said I could bring someone." Hermione explained.

Ginny glared across the car at her friend. "Are you nuts? Since when do you talk to Malfoy?"

"He works at the Ministry with me, Gin…I have no choice."

"Yeah, but you actually want to go to a party that's being thrown at his house?" She asked.

"He's really not that bad once you get to know him, Gin." Hermione explained. "And it was his idea to bring you with me."

Ginny looked at her in surprise. "Why? Why does he want me there?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged. "It was just a suggestion of his."

Ginny shook her head at the girl. The next thing she knew, they were pulling up to a two-story house on the other side of town. It wasn't big and fancy, as she had expected Malfoy to own, but just a normal house. There were a few other cars parked up and down the curb of the street in front of the house, obviously people there for the party.

Ginny sighed as they walked up to the door and knocked.

"Don't worry, Gin. Everything's going to be fine." She said.

When the door opened, it was the king of the castle himself, Draco Malfoy. His jaw dropped in surprise when he saw Ginny was with Hermione. He didn't hide his traveling eyes and that's when Ginny decided that she had picked the wrong clothes to wear to a party where a bunch of drunken hormonal guys would be. She tugged on the short, black, low-cut top that Hermione had picked out, trying to cover her stomach all the way. When she did, it only revealed more of her cleavage to the blond boy, whose eyes still hadn't averted their attention elsewhere.

"Hey, Draco." Hermione said, getting his attention away from Ginny.

"Oh…" He said, looking at Hermione. "Hey…uh…glad you two could make it, come on in."

Draco moved aside so that the two girls could enter the house and he closed the door behind them. Hermione looked at Ginny in surprise and whispered, "Maybe that's why he wanted me to bring you." Ginny glared at her.

"Make yourselves at home." He said, showing them around. "Liquor's on the counter, beer's in the fridge." He said as they walked into the kitchen. "What will it be ladies?" He asked, pulling out two glasses from the cabinets. He tossed his head, slinging his hair out of his eyes as he looked directly at Ginny.

"What do you recommend?" She asked.

He smirked. "Well, I don't know if that's a good question…a lovely girl like yourself, willing to let me mix anything I want for you…" He trailed off in thought.

Ginny smiled at him and shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to trust you."

He cocked a brow at her and then turned to Hermione. "And you?"

Ginny turned to look around the house, scanning the crowd for someone she knew. She saw many people from school, mostly Slytherins, but there were a few Gryffindor, such as Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and she had to look twice, but she then noticed Harry sitting on the couch next to Dean. He looked up at that moment and then got up and came over to where the three were standing.

"Shouldn't you be at home, working?" He asked, throwing an arm over her shoulder for support. He was already drunk, Ginny could tell and she couldn't help but laugh at him as he tried to keep his balance.

"It's Hermione's fault." She said, nodding her head in Hermione and Draco's direction. Draco was watching Harry closely as he talked to Ginny. Harry looked up at his friend and grinned.

"Hermione!" He said, moving over to greet her. "I never thought I'd see you here."

"I could say the same about you." She said, hugging him.

"Looks like we all needed a night out." Draco said, taking his eyes off of Harry and averting their attention to Ginny again. He handed her a glass of green liquid and smiled. "I promise you'll like it."

Ginny took the glass and took a small drink. It was very good and went down smoothly. She nodded in agreement. "It's good."

"I thought you'd like it." He said, grabbing his own glass. "Come in here and say hello to everyone."

Ginny followed Draco into the sitting area, sipping on her drink the whole way. She smiled and greeted everyone. Most every one of them she knew from school and was glad that she wasn't at a party full of complete strangers.

"Looks like Malfoy's picked out tonight's winner." Seamus said, pointing out the drink in Ginny's hand to Dean and the other guys. They all chuckled and gave Draco a look of triumph.

Draco shrugged it off and looked at Ginny. "Don't listen to them." He said. Then he went over to his stereo system and put in a cd.

When the music started to play, everyone got up and started to dance, even Harry and Hermione joined them, drinks in hand. Ginny watched in amusement as they all stumbled to the music. It was then Draco joined her.

"Hmm…" He said, eyeing her glass. "Looks like you could use another drink.

She couldn't believe she had already drunk the whole glass of whatever he had given her. But it was so good; she had been drinking on it constantly. He took her glass into the kitchen and when he returned, it was full of the same green liquid. She accepted it graciously and took a big gulp. Draco watched her closely while she downed half of the drink. He grinned at her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on…no point in standing around all night." He pulled her into the middle of the group.

Ginny blushed furiously. "I can't dance." She said, laughing lightly.

He motioned to all the others, dancing…or moving around very fast…and having fun. "Does it look like anyone else can dance?"

She laughed at the others as they moved around the room, stumbling on one another. "I guess not…" She said, finishing off her second glass. "This is really good. What's in it?"

Draco smirked and took her glass again. He left and returned with another full glass. Ginny smiled. "Thanks…you're so nice." She said, taking a big drink and then setting the glass down on a nearby coffee table.

Ginny was swaying as she stood still, she was already well past tipsy and Draco smiled as she made her way back to him. She stumbled a couple of times and fell against him. He held her up and then pulled her back to the crowd. Before they could start dancing, everyone began to hoot and holler. Draco turned around to see Harry and Hermione in the middle of a circle, dancing very provocatively. The guys whistled and the girls cheered them on as they moved to the music. Ginny laughed at her friend and then looked back at Draco.

"Do you see that?" She asked him, smiling brightly.

He nodded and then cocked his eyebrow at her in thought. "Want to try it?" He asked.

Smirking, Ginny thought. After a moment she shrugged. "Sure!" She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the center of the circle next to Harry and Hermione.

Draco thought he was going to explode when Ginny began grinding against him. Trying not to think of the throbbing between his thighs, he danced with her. Everyone made wolf calls and cheered as the two couples danced. Gradually everyone in the room was dancing along with them and Draco was glad that they weren't the center of attention any longer. Ginny laughed as they moved to the music and then grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him to the corner of the room. She turned her back to him and then backed up against him. Draco put his hands on her waist and moved with her as she grinded back against his hips. Then, surprising him, she slid her ass down his front and then back up, making sure to push hard against his inner thighs. His jaw dropped and he groaned. Ginny smiled back at him and then put her arms in the air, continuing to dance. Shaking his head to clear it, Draco put his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. Then he moved his face closer to her neck and Ginny shivered as his warm breath brushed over her skin. Next she felt him graze her skin with his lips and she leaned her head back on his shoulder. Smirking, Draco began to kiss her neck, sucking lightly. Ginny shivered again as he moved up behind her ear. She could hear his husky breath as he continued to feast on her skin.

When the song ended, Ginny turned and smirked at him teasingly. Draco frowned when she walked away to retrieve her drink. Trying not to dwell on the dance they had just shared, Draco went and took a seat on a chair at the far side of the room. Harry, Hermione and Dean all sat on the couch to his right and then Ginny returned. Draco went to stand up, but she pushed him back down. She smirked again and sat down with him. He laughed at her lightly as she made herself comfortable in his lap.

"What?" She said, looking at him.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She frowned at him and then looked up at Hermione on the couch, next to Harry. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione looked up at her. "For what?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't know."

They both laughed at one another. They were well past drunk, but they still drank more. Ginny laid back against the chair arm and slung her legs over the other. Draco put an arm over her stomach so that she wouldn't fall off onto the floor and she looked at him.

"Don't think I can manage on my own?" She sounded annoyed.

Draco shrugged. "I didn't want you to fall." He said, taking his arm off of her.

Smiling she took his arm and put it back on her stomach and then laid her head on his shoulder. Draco laughed at her and then they both looked at the couch where Harry and Hermione had busied themselves with things more interesting than talk. So had Dean, who now had a girl in his lap, who seemed to be determined to suck his tongue out of his mouth. Ginny smirked and turned to face Draco. He was looking out into space and Ginny raised her eyebrows in thought.

"Hmmm…" She said and Draco looked at her.

Draco watched in amusement as she eyed him thoughtfully. Then she looked away, sighing.

He continued to look at her and then shrugged his shoulders, causing her to look back at him. "Hmmm is right." He said before leaning down and kissing on her neck. Ginny giggled lightly as he used his tongue and teeth to leave his mark on her skin. She sighed and leaned into him more.

"Hey, Draco." Came Seamus' voice. Ginny frowned when Draco moved away from her neck to look up.

"What?"

Seamus smirked and pulled out a bag of what looked like grass to Ginny. Draco smiled.

"Awesome." He said excitedly, sitting up slightly.

Ginny sat up, so she was more comfortable and watched as Seamus pulled out the grass. "What's that?"

Draco smiled at her. "It's a muggle drug, called weed."

Ginny looked closely at the 'weed' and discovered that that was exactly what it looked like, weeds.

"What do you do with it?" She asked, interested in it.

"You smoke it." Hermione piped up.

Ginny frowned. "You've done it before?"

"A few times." Hermione replied.

"Wow." Draco said. "I knew Potter was a pothead, but I didn't think you had it in you, Granger."

Hermione shrugged. "It's not so bad actually."

"It's great." Seamus said. "Want to try it?"

Ginny shrugged. "Sure. I guess it can't hurt."

Draco smiled and then Hermione said, "Since you haven't tried it before, maybe you should do what I did and get a shotgun."

Ginny frowned. "A what?"

Draco sniggered. "I'll show you."

Ginny watched closely as Seamus broke up the 'weed', took out the seeds, put it on a small piece of paper and then rolled it up.

"It looks like a cigarette." She smiled.

Hermione smiled back at her. "That's what I thought."

"Ok." Draco said. "I'm going to take a hit off of it, then I'm gonna blow it into your mouth. As I blow it into your mouth, inhale it and hold it in your lungs as long as possible."

Ginny nodded and watched as Draco brought the weed up to his mouth. The end lit up as he sucked it in and then he turned and leaned closer to Ginny's face. He put his mouth over hers and blew the smoke in. Ginny inhaled it and held it as long as she could. She thought she was going to die of a coughing fit as she exhaled the smoke.

"Whoa…" Harry said. "Good hit." And then he took the joint from Draco, to take a hit.

"Take a drink." Draco said, pushing her glass up to her lips. She did and she felt the cold liquid run down her throat, relieving the burning feeling. "What do you think?"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't feel much different than I did before."

Draco smiled. "It'll take a while with shotguns. Next time, take a hit off of the joint."

Ginny nodded. "Ok."

The next time the joint came around, Ginny took a hit off of it and did just like the last time, inhaled and held it as long as possible. She passed it to Draco as she exhaled and began to cough again.

She took a sip of her drink and watched the others as they took a hit off of it. "Why don't you guys cough?" She asked as they passed it around.

"We're used to it." Harry said. "After a while you get used to it and it doesn't make you cough as much…unless its just sucky bud." He explained. Draco and Seamus nodded in agreement.

Seamus took a hit and then passed it to Draco again. Draco took a hit and passed it to Harry and then turned to Ginny and pulled her lips to his again. He blew the hit into her mouth, but lingered as she inhaled it and kissed her lightly. This sent chills up Ginny's back. The caress of Draco's lips against hers as she inhaled the weed only increased her high. When she exhaled, she didn't cough much at all and looked at Draco. He smiled at her and winked, causing her to laugh.

Draco shook his head and said to them all, "I think Ginny is officially high for the first time."

"Yay!" Hermione said, laughing.

When the joint came around again, Draco gave Ginny a third shotgun, this time he didn't move away when she exhaled. He kissed her long and good, sliding his tongue into her mouth slightly. When she didn't protest, he continued to explore her mouth, passing up the joint the last time it came around. Ginny sighed and put her hand behind his head, to pull him closer.

"I think we've lost them." Seamus said as he put the roach into a nearby ashtray.

Ginny giggled when Draco began to kiss her neck once again. He ran his hand down her side and slid it under her shirt, caressing her skin lightly.

Draco looked up to see Seamus walking out the door, along with most everyone else. Harry and Hermione busied themselves on the couch once again.

"Hmmm…" Ginny said. "Guess everyone was ready to go."

Draco smirked and took his wand out of his pocket. He muttered a spell and the lights went out. Then he muttered another spell and the music turned up louder. The music muffled the sounds of Harry and Hermione making out on the couch to their right. Suddenly, Draco picked up Ginny and carried her a few feet. He sat her down on the other couch and followed suit. Without hesitation, he was on top of her. Ginny pulled him with her as she lay down on the couch. He was surprised that she suddenly took control. Draco groaned as she gripped him through his jeans. Growling playfully, he pushed her arms above her head and pinned them down on the couch and smothered her lips with his. Ginny struggled against his grip, but he wouldn't let her go. She bit his lip.

"Hey!" He said and let go of her arms.

Ginny giggled and pulled him back to her. She pushed her hips up against his erection, causing another groan to build in his throat. She reached between them with her hand and undid his pants. Slipping her hand into his boxers, she gripped him again, this time he groaned into her mouth deeply. She felt him grow harder in her hand and she released him. Draco smirked and slipped Ginny's shirt over her head. He unsnapped the front of her bra and went to work, taking each breast into his mouth and sucking. He bit softly, causing Ginny to groan in pleasure. Before Draco could come up to kiss her again, Ginny pulled his shirt off and then pushed his pants and boxers down. Draco grinned into her lips and pushed her skirt up, then pulled her knickers down. He groaned when he pushed into her and she gasped at his size.

Draco laughed. "Not what you expected?"

Ginny groaned into his ear. "Not quite." She mumbled. "Oh…Gods…"

Draco growled huskily before taking her lips again. He continued to thrust into her, while teasing her tongue with his own. Ginny couldn't help but whimper as he pumped in and out of her, he was so big.

It was then that they both noticed the music had stopped. They slowed down for a moment and could hear the moans of Harry and Hermione across the room. Hermione groaned louder and Ginny pushed her hips up at Draco. "Go." She muttered. He obeyed and began thrusting into her fast. Ginny groaned loudly and Hermione would get even louder. Draco grunted as he picked up his pace and began to slam into her harder with each thrust. They could hear Harry moaning Hermione's name and Draco started to go deeper. It became a game of who could make the most noise as they rocked the couches.

"Ahhh!" Ginny nearly screamed as Draco came all the way out of her and slammed back into her.

"Beat that Potter." Draco said.

Hermione then screamed Harry's name.

"Damn." Draco breathed as he felt his self about to come. "I don't think I'll last much longer." He said.

At the same moment, Ginny's hips bucked up against his and she yelled his name. He felt her shutter beneath him and he came instantaneously. They both sighed and collapsed on the couch, their breathing was rough.

Seconds later, they heard loud grunts and moans from the other couch and then nothing but loud breathing.

"Merlin…" Draco sighed and slowly turned them over, so that Ginny was lying on top of him. "Sorry." He said breathily.

"Don't be, I came first." She said. "Couldn't last any longer."

Draco chuckled. "Me either."

"Been a while for you too?" She asked him, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah…a long time."

Ginny grinned. "So much for being drunk." She said. "I think that sobered me up a bit."

Draco smirked. "Me too…"

He thought for a moment and then said aloud, "That was strange. I never thought I'd have a contest with the Minister of Magic to see which one of us could get our women to scream louder." They all laughed lightly.

"I never thought I'd see the Minister at a party." Hermione said. "Harry, you really do surprise me."

Harry chuckled. "There's a lot more where that came from 'Mione."

There was a long, akward silence then. No one knew what to say. The situation was quite akward to say the least. Then Draco spoke up.

"Feel like getting high?"

_A/N: Hope you like the story. Please Read and Review. I just thought of it one day and decided to add it to my Draco/Ginny ficlet conllection. Oh...can anyone guess what drink Hermione is drinking? If you think you know, let me know in your reviews! _


End file.
